A Dance to Ourselves
by shinchansgirl
Summary: 48th for WritersFunk. Written for Slow Motion Runner. yaoislash harumomiji. xmas fic. The pair spend some quality time together.


A Dance to Ourselves.

For: Slow Motion Runner

Series: Fruits Basket

Pairing: Haru/Momiji(at current age or older..leaning towards older.)

Requests: Dancing/Singing

Word Count: n/a

NOTE: Christmas-fic! Wow. A bit early, but I just got this scene in my head and it wouldn't leave. Funfun. Anyways, there's real notes to this one-shot. OMG, I'm getting worse.

1: Momiji calls Haru "mein mann-zukünftig." I actually went to a translator to find this, because I love his little habit to slip into German. It means "my husband-to-be" according to the automatic translator. If this is wrong, let me know.

2: -san suffix. Equivalent to "Mr." or "Ms."

3. –koi. I used it as a suffix. No, he is not calling Haru a fish (dgp!). To the best of my knowledge, this is a term for 'lover'. Japanese.

4. Hatori/Aaya dancing. This is a reference to the New Years dance they perform in the manga – in essence, they're going from the year of the Dragon to the year of the Snake. As far as I know, this is the right order of the zodiac.

5: the song Haru sings is not mine. I don't know who wrote it; where I come from, it's a common Christmas lullaby called "Do you hear what I hear?".

I think that's it. Geez…so many notes for such a short fic.

----------------------------------------------------line break.

Momiji laughed as the white-haired boy spun him around on the floor. It was one of the rare moments they had alone together this holiday season, and it seemed that the ox-cursed was determined to make the best of it. They were dancing, but there wasn't any music playing.

Neither seemed to mind.

"Haru-koi, do you love me?" Momiji asked, tangling his hands in the short black strands of hair at the nape of Haru's neck.

The taller boy nodded. "Of course I do."

The blonde smiled, resting his head on the other man's chest as they swayed to a silent beat. The boy had calmed down as he grew older – at least in public – and was always on the lookout for a quiet moment with his engaged. The end of high-school had meant a lot of things for the zodiac-cursed, and not all of it had been happy.

Still, they kept up the façade of a normal life. They played at being happy. Moments like these, however…these were the moments they lived for.

"Sing for me, mein mann-zukünftig."

Haru smiled down at his partner, nuzzling his face in the blonde hair as the familiar German language drifted through. He may not have understood it, but he loved it anyways.

It meant that his little lover was happy.

"What would you like me to sing?"

"A Christmas song! A happy one please? I want to hear you sing again."

It was true that the ox-cursed didn't sing very often – it was rare that he did much of anything aside from catering to his shorter fiancé and getting lost. Ever since he had stopped fighting Kyo for the attention of Yuki – they had both lost to Tohru anyway, although he doubted Kyo had wanted Yuki as a lover – Haru had devoted himself to the rabbit-lover. Even when transformed, the ox-cursed loved holding the bundle of fur he now danced with.

So he sang a soft lullaby he knew to be one of Momiji's favorites.

"Said the night wind to the little lamb: do you see what I see? Way up in the sky, little lamb. Do you see what I see? A star, a star, dancing in the night, with a tail as big as a kite. With a tail as big as a kite."

Momiji smiled, burying himself further into the other Sohma's embrace. He had always imagined that this would be a song his mother would sing to him, had she not been so saddened by his curse. Haru singing it was just as special to him.

"Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy, do you hear what I hear? Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy. Do you hear what I hear? A song, a song, high above the trees, with a voice as big as the sea. With a voice as big as the sea

"Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king, do you know what I know? In your palace warm, oh mighty king. Do you know what I know? A Child, a Child shivers in the cold, let us bring Him silver and gold. Let us bring Him silver and gold

"Said the king to the people everywhere, listen to what I say: Pray for peace, people everywhere! Listen to what I say: The Child, the Child, sleeping in the night; He will bring us goodness and light! He will bring us goodness and light."

Haru's voice drifted into silence as the two continued to hold each other on the dance floor. What had started out as a fun few minutes together had transformed into something sweet, and irreplaceable.

"Alright now, you two lovebirds, Hari won't be very happy if he finds out you've been doing something secret on his dance floor," Shigure commented from the doorway.

Momiji, as usual, pretended he didn't understand the underlying hint. "Gure's so funny!" he shouted instead, bouncing over. "Is 'gure-san upset because Hari can't dance with him this year?" he asked with a smile. "Don't worry! I'm sure both he and Aaya are sorry to have to dance without you, but you still get presents! Come on come on come on! Let's go open them, Gure! Haru-koi should come too!"

Haru smiled to himself as he left the dance-floor, following the pair out. It truly was those special moments alone that they lived for…even when they were interrupted.

THE END.

Writersfunk still open, but it may take some time to get requests out. I'm working on catching up.


End file.
